


懒得想标题系列（下）

by jujube333



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujube333/pseuds/jujube333
Summary: 肝！
Relationships: Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 6





	懒得想标题系列（下）

鬼使神差地，向日岳人跟着忍足侑士来到了他的寝室。  
直到门落上锁，自己被人压在门板上深吻时，向日岳人才反应过来自己做了一件多么荒唐的事情：他即将跟一个认识不到一天的男人上床，而这个男人还是他的学生。  
忍足侑士的吻热烈而放肆，带着雄性生物与生俱来的侵占与掠夺气息，向日岳人被他捏住下巴，一步一步不断欺身压制，此刻向日岳人理智稍稍回笼，想要推开他，却发现自己早已被高大的男人压制住不能动弹。  
“唔……”向日岳人摇着头试图摆脱令他头脑发热的湿吻。  
忍足侑士因为这突然的抗拒停下了动作，放过了向日岳人的唇舌，“前辈，怎么了吗？”  
向日岳人喘息着，刚才的吻太过激烈，让他一时间有些说不出话来。忍足侑士帮他理了理被蹭乱的红色短发，耐心地再次发问：“怎么了前辈，不舒服吗？”  
向日岳人突然一下红了脸，不是不舒服，相反，是太舒服了，可他说不出这种邀请般的话，避着忍足侑士的视线，支支吾吾地开口：“还，还是算了吧，太，太草率了……”  
忍足侑士轻笑出声，捏住青年的下巴强迫他与自己对视。  
“如果前辈想要负责的话，我也不会介意的，当然，我更乐意对前辈负责。”  
忍足侑士长了一双漂亮的眼睛，认真看人的时候总有一层朦朦胧胧的含情脉脉，向日岳人几乎要溺毙在这样的眼神之中。  
真会诱惑人啊，这个男人。向日岳人感觉自己的心跳越来越快，慌乱间不知哪儿来的力气挣开了忍足侑士钳制他手腕的手，抬手遮住了忍足侑士的眼睛。  
忍足侑士看着镜片前突然出现的手，愣了两秒后笑了。  
“前辈遮住我的眼睛可没有用啊，我的耳朵还能听见前辈的呼吸，我的鼻子还能闻到前辈的香味，怎么办呢？”  
向日岳人没想到他不仅误解了自己的动作的意思，还趁机说起甜腻的情话来，连忙撤掉自己的手，为自己辩解：“我不是这个意思……”  
话未说完，忍足侑士便搂住了他的腰头搁在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，“和我做吧前辈，你一定会喜欢的，好不好。”  
这是在撒娇吗？向日岳人颇有些无措，女孩子撒娇他都不知道该怎么办，更别提一个男人了，尽管这个男人此刻对他心怀不轨。  
“好了好了，给我适可而止，做就做啊，不要再蹭来蹭去了，你是狗吗？”  
得到许可的忍足侑士立刻停下动作，笑着将向日岳人打横抱起往床的方向走去。  
向日岳人在某个瞬间似乎看见了忍足侑士镜片后一闪而过的精光，他感觉自己似乎上当了。

事实证明，人的直觉总是不会错的，可惜向日岳人明白得有些晚。  
“哈，够，够了，别，哈啊……”  
忍足侑士看着怀里闭着眼睛不断喘息的青年，眼底的欲色更重，狠狠挺送了两下腰，将埋在青年体内的性器往更隐秘的深处探去，手上也不放过地更快地撸动着青年硬挺的器具。  
“啊……混，混蛋，太刺激了，放手……”向日岳人被方才那两下狠厉的操弄逼出了眼泪，奈何忍足侑士还握着他的性器不放手，双倍的快感使向日岳人几欲沉沦。  
忍足侑士瞥到那一滴滑到脸侧的泪水，粗喘着压制住心内蠢蠢欲动的施虐欲，从后用力环住青年精瘦的腰，大力挺动腰身，凑到向日岳人耳后用暗哑的声音蛊惑般开口：“射出来，前辈，射出来我就放过你……”  
身下的难言之处被不断挞伐，那根粗长的阳物仿佛要将他贯穿，身体里越来越热越来越烫，腿也控制不住地发抖，感觉自己整个人像是要坏掉了，向日岳人下意识地就闭着眼睛哭了出来，胡乱地摆着手求饶：“不要，呜呜呜，要坏掉了，拔出来，拔出来……”  
“射出来，不射出来就真的把前辈操坏掉……”忍足侑士偏偏不肯放过他，咬住滑嫩的颈肉恶劣地恐吓初次承欢的青年。  
向日岳人果真被这话吓得不轻，性器在忍足侑士手中抖动两下，哭叫着射了出来，一股一股浓白的浊液，全都喷洒在忍足侑士那双骨节分明的手上。  
射精的快感让向日岳人忘记了哭泣，怔怔地看着忍足侑士被弄脏的手，身体彻底软下去倒在了忍足侑士怀里。  
忍足侑士将手上的体液一点一点全抹到了向日岳人的胸膛上，甚至特意将两点挺立的乳尖涂满了，被玩弄到微肿起的乳头红得艳丽，此刻却被沾染上了一层欲盖弥彰的奶白，一时淫靡无边。  
向日岳人低头看着那双作恶的手，以及自己被弄得脏乱不堪的身体，愣愣地不知该说些什么。太淫乱了，可比起这个，他的身体里此刻还插着另外一个男人的性器，一对比似乎被人用自己的精液涂满全身也显得不那么淫靡了。  
忍足侑士看着说不出话来的青年，怜爱地吻上他的后脑，“舒服得说不话来了吗前辈？”  
向日岳人蹙起眉头，弯起手肘往身后的男人胸膛顶去。  
“你这头大尾巴狼，闭嘴！”  
软绵绵的动作没什么攻击力，哭叫到沙哑的嗓音也一点都凶不起来，忍足侑士便权当这是床上的调情了。  
“前辈还是不要说话了，哭给我听吧，我喜欢听前辈哭。”  
向日岳人刚想反驳，忍足侑士便猛然掐住他的腰开始顶弄，粗长的性器一下一下捣弄得又深又重，迷糊间向日岳人似乎看见自己平坦的小腹被顶出了一个弧度。  
那种要被弄坏的惊慌重新涌了上来，向日岳人想要用手臂把自己稍稍撑起来一点好让忍足侑士的性器进得没那么深，却发现自己的手臂早已酸软得没了力气。  
忍足侑士发现了他的小动作，故意往上狠狠一顶，逼得向日岳人发出一声急促的哭喘，随后又像是不想被他听到一般低下头用手捂住了嘴巴。  
“前辈，不要表现得这么让人想弄坏你啊……”忍足侑士埋首在向日岳人的颈窝，越发狠厉地操弄着倔强又可爱的青年。  
向日岳人拼命捂住自己的嘴巴不让自己叫出声，却不想身后的男人突然找准了他体内的某个点激烈地冲撞顶弄，那个地方太过敏感，只顶一下向日岳人都有些受不住，更不要说这么猛烈的撞击，于是忍足侑士便如愿以偿地听到了青年失控的哭叫求饶。  
“啊……啊……不要，不要，求求你……不要弄这里……呜呜呜……”  
向日岳人弓起腰身，漂亮的腰背线条便完全落入忍足侑士的掌控之中，恶劣的男人一边顶弄着青年的敏感点，一边在白皙的背部留下无数肆虐的痕迹。  
“呜呜……混蛋，混蛋……拔出去，滚开，滚下去……”被欺负狠了的青年开始口不择言，甚至蹬着腿想要往前爬逃离身后的男人。  
忍足侑士眼神一沉，捞住他的腰，摸过掉落在一旁的领带捆绑住他乱动的双手。  
“前辈太不乖了，得惩罚一下才行。”  
向日岳人看着自己被捆住的手，心底又害怕又委屈，不敢再哭喊，生怕激怒了身后的男人，他开始有些后悔今天和忍足侑士来到这里做这些荒唐事，甚至丝毫不怀疑忍足侑士今晚要是不尽兴的话一定会将他玩死在床上，甚至开始猜想忍足侑士是不是变态，或者是杀手，专门骗他这种容易被诱惑的人。  
乱七八糟的想法在脑海里一发不可收拾，向日岳人越想越害怕，颤着嗓音哭着跟身后的男人示弱：“对，对不起，我，我给你操，我不反抗了，你，你不要杀我……”  
突如其来的话让忍足侑士的动作一顿，“前辈在说什么？”  
向日岳人以为他要和自己谈判，强行让自己镇定下来，小声抽泣着，“我，我说，你做完可不可以放了我……”  
反应过来自己可能被向日岳人当成了什么，忍足侑士一时有些无奈，“前辈在胡思乱想些什么啊，绑住你的手只是一个小情趣啊，笨蛋。”  
向日岳人愣愣地反问：“真的吗？”  
忍足侑士轻声叹气，轻轻解开了绑住他的领带，吻着他的手腕道歉：“对不起前辈，吓到你了，是我不好。”  
“把性器插在别人身体里道歉好像没什么说服力吧。”其实是他自己想太多吓到了自己，却还是得到了温柔的道歉，向日岳人一时间有些不好意思，嘴上却不肯示弱。  
忍足侑士亲昵地蹭蹭他的后颈，“前辈让我射出来就好了啊……”  
向日岳人撇嘴：“是你自己太久了，这么久了还不射，我都没力气了……”  
怎么听这话都是在夸奖自己，忍足侑士顿时喜笑颜开，亲了亲向日岳人的脸，“谢谢前辈夸奖。”  
向日岳人刚想澄清这不是在夸奖他，忍足侑士便抓着他的腿，猛地一阵激烈的抽插，比前面的每一次速度都要快，力道都要狠，逼得向日岳人急促地喘着气，两条腿胡乱地蹬着，臀瓣被撞击得几乎麻木，大腿颤抖着抽了筋。  
“前辈……前辈……前辈……”  
眼前的世界突然变得模糊，忍足侑士咬住向日岳人的脖子，像是野兽交合般，将精液射入了向日岳人体内深处。  
向日岳人也被剧烈的快感刺激得再一次攀上顶峰，几乎和忍足侑士同时射了出来，随后便晕晕乎乎地倒在了床上。  
忍足侑士满足地搂住青年的腰，将脸贴上他汗湿的脊背，笑道：“我对你负责吧前辈，好吗？”  
向日岳人累到听不清他的声音，也无心去分辨，随后哼了两声当作回应。

第二天早上忍足侑士刚睡醒想要给自己的恋人一个甜蜜的早安吻，手臂一伸却捞了个空，原来旁边的人早已不见了身影，被窝都凉了，不知走了多久了，枕头边还放着一张字条——“男人在床上说的话不能算数的”。  
忍足侑士看着那张字条，笑出了声，看来下次得再努力点，把这只爪子尖利的猫收拾得服服帖帖的才行。


End file.
